Procedimientos para llegar a un comun acuerdo
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: Si tomamos las cartas de los pecados capitales y las jugáramos en este preciso momento. Diría que en este momento la lujuria esta jugando conmigo. La maldita lujuria que tengo por tocar esa piel casi albina.....


Bueno aquí les traigo otra de mis historias… adivinaron … songfic jeje .. Bueno la canción es de "Panda- procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo". De su nuevo disco _amantes sunt amantes_. Espero que les guste… (Escuchen la canción mientras lo leen).

**Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo. **

Y aquí estamos otra vez. Juntos todos los de la generación, ya hace mas de cinco años que no veía a mas de uno. Pero claro mis ojos solamente buscaban a ese ser casi albino. Ese ser que me robo el sueño muchas noches y lo sigue haciendo. Apenas acabada la guerra se fue de mi vida, se fue de mi vista. Ya no podía controlar sus movimientos y ver lo que hacia.

_Yo se que soy poco superficial  
Y que me manejo en la promiscuidad   
Sí, te voy a hablar con la verdad  
Para no perder el tiempo más  
_

Pero oh! Sorpresa, lo tengo hoy frente a mi. Saludando a todos los de su casa. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos. Pero mientras saluda a sus compañeros, sus ojos me enfocan, y lo noto. Si lo noto por que yo también lo estoy viendo. Y le sonrió lascivamente.

Si tomamos las cartas de los pecados capitales y las jugáramos en este preciso momento. Diría que en este momento la lujuria esta jugando conmigo. La maldita lujuria que tengo por tocar esa piel casi albina, por hacerlo gemir por mis roces; por el simple hecho de hacerlo llegar a la cúspide del placer por mis envestidas. Lo quiero todo de él, aunque sea una noche… pero pensándolo bien, creo que mejor dos…o más de dos.

_(Se que quieres, yo también  
Te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien   
Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré  
Y con elegancia yo te lo daré)_

Es como si el fuera un íncubo, esos seres que solo atraen a la gente para el sexo. Y claro yo quiero ser una de sus victimas. Quiero sentir cuando sus manos recorran mi cuerpo. Cuando si divina lengua me haga gritar del placer; y que me marque a mordidas como suyo. Para así cuando lo tome yo marcarlo como mió. Marcar ese delicioso cuerpo como mió.

Sigo mirándolo, viendo como se desliza entre la gente. Y cierro los ojos cuando lo siento detrás de mí. Hablando con un grupo de sus amigos que están detrás. Puedo oler su colonia, y mis sentidos empiezan a vagar, a imaginar como podrá oler su colonia mezclada con su olor… pero con su olor a sexo. Vuelvo a sonreír de solo pensarlo.

_Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor_

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar  


Tengo que tenerlo, debe ser mió. Ese cuerpo debe de estar marcado por mis manos, mis caricias; debe estar marcado por mi. Puedo sentir como se pega mas a mi cuerpo entre la gente. Y como en un movimiento despistado su trasero, oh! vendito trasero, se toca con el mió. Ese trasero duro como una roca, una roca que quisiera moldear con mis manos, un cincel y puros golpes.

Creo que debo calmarme, mis sentidos sexuales se están llevando en contra a mi cordura y mi razón. Pero la verdad quien quiere razón cuando el trasero de aquel que fue tu enemigo por años esta tocando el tuyo. La lujuria me esta venciendo. Pero si lo que quiere el rubio es jugar, pues lo tendrá.

_Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar  
Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más  
Quiero dejar algo en claro ya  
Deseo hacerlo todo nadamás_

Ya avanzada la fiesta, le veo solo cerca de la puerta. Así que me dirijo hacia ella, con paso decidido y una sonrisa libidinosa en mi rostro. Paso a su lado y le digo en susurro que me siga. Mandándole después una mirada provocadora y esperando a que él me siga.

Cuando siento sus pasos tras de mi, lo llevo hacia un cuarto cercano, pero a la ves lejos del lugar de la fiesta. Dejo abierta la puerta y la luz apagada. Cuando él cierra la puerta, me lanzo a sus labios, y lo empujo contra la pared para no dejarlo ir. El beso es fuerte y forzado, pero sonrió cuando me doy cuenta que el también lo devuelve.

_(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
Que igual y no estaré al amanecer  
Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)_

Mis manos que estaban en sus hombros, han bajado a tocar por arriba de sus ropas. Su camisa, sus pantalones… y me separo cuando mi mano llega a la parte de la cremallera de sus pantalones. Por que me sorprende su semi-erección formándose debajo de ellos. Le miro a los ojos y sonrió, como si quisiera decirle que viera todo lo que provoco a su cuerpo. Por que es verdad, todo lo que le provoco esta reflejándose en ese falo que toma vida bajo sus pantalones.

_Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor_

Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar

Estoy tan excitado que con el simple hecho de tenerlo en esa posición, me puede llevar al orgasmo más fuerte que he tenido en los últimos años. Hago mis caderas hacia delante, para que pudiera notar mi excitación sobre la suya. Y le oigo jadear mientras beso y muerdo su cuello.

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, rugé mi nombre así sensual  
_

Levanto la cara y lo miro a los ojos. Puedo ver su rostro enrojecido de la excitación; con sus labios entreabiertos, y la respiración pesada y pegándome sobre mi boca. Y lo vuelvo a besar.

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, rugé mi nombre así sensual   
_

Un beso donde nuestras lenguas se hayan en una pelea continua. Pero sin ganador aparente. Mis manos no han dejado de vagar por su cuerpo. Y se dirigen decididas hacia los botones de su camisa. Arrancándolos para poder así llegar a la piel que me pertenecerá. A esa piel que es prohibida en estos momentos pero que dejara de serlo. Por que lo quiero para mí. Solo para mí.

Cuando su camisa esta fuera, puedo hacer que mis manos recorran todo su torso. Que mis dedos pellizquen sus pezones. Y así poder dirigir mi boca hacia ellos para morderlos, succionarlos y ponerlos erectos con mis caricias; logrando así un repertorio de gemidos que en mi vida imagine escuchar. Gemidos de placer que me excitan, pero lo que mas lo hace es saber que yo los ocasiono.

_(Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber  
Que igual y no estaré al amanecer  
Crees que solo te quiero para una vez  
Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien)  
_

Desciendo mis manos hasta el cinturón de su pantalón, lo desabrocho y de un solo movimiento se lo quito. Desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y bajo su cremallera. Puedo ver como su erección esta ahora completa. Como el deseo lo agobia, y eso me gusta. Bajo lentamente por su pecho hasta su ombligo, juego un poco con este logrando así que sus manos me guíen mas abajo. Como si quisieran decirme que el problema es un poco mas abajo.

_Se que me quieres tener  
Y yo te prometo  
Prometo no hablarte de amor  
_

Estoy de rodillas frente a el. Con su excitación, cubierta por sus boxers y su pantalón a medio quitar. Así que deslizo mis manos por su cadera y empiezo a bajarlos lentamente; viendo como su erección se posa orgullosa frente a mí. Sonrió, y elevo la cara para verlo a los ojos, y veo como el me mira con una mirada llena de deseo. Ya esta todo dicho, después de esto su cuerpo es mió.

_Me quieres tener  
Tu cuerpo descomunal  
Sin indumentaria  
Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar..._

**FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado. Besos ..

Att

Contessa Sophie. (Hero.)


End file.
